Let Me Free
by Raviennest
Summary: Kisah hidup Hongbin yang membuatnya sakit hingga ia ingin pergi. Tapi sahabatnya tak ingin Hongbin pergi - gagal summary XD. Pokoknya dibaca aje dah!. Warning!, ada nyempil dikit scene yaoi nya!. Rabin (Ravi-Hongbin). Jangan lupa RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Let Me Free**_

 **Author** Ravienne  
 **Cast** Lee Hongbin (VIXX Hongbin), Kim Wonshik (VIXX Ravi), etc.  
 **Genre** Friendship, Sad, Yaoi, AU, AR, Drama

.

.

 _Note : the italic word is their mind_

.

.

.

-Hongbin POV- 

Bruk!

Aku itu terjatuh ke lantai yang licin. Hingga terdengar decitan yang begitu menyakitkan bagiku. Untuk apa aku harus takut kalau diriku selalu diperlakukan seperti ini?, apa aku berbuat salah?, aku juga tidak tau.

Tatapan tajam bagaikan pisau itu membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tergeletak dan diabaikan seperti pasir. Ucapannya membuat telingaku ingin mengeluarkan darah. Air mataku terus bercucuran. Tubuhku seakan-akan ingin dipotong, bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini huh?, betapa lelahnya eomma membesarkanmu hingga seperti ini.. tapi.. KENAPA DIRIMU SEPERTI INI HUH?!"

Mengabaikan ucapan yang sangat jahat itu. Ku tatap pupil matanya yang penuh kemarahan dengan kesedihan.

"Jadi.. aku siapa disini?, untuk apa seseorang sepertimu mengambilku?"

Ucapku seraya bangkit dengan kakiku yang mulai tak bertenaga ini. Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan orang tua sekeras ini? Kenapa diriku begitu mudah?. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dariku yang tidak bisa ku jawab sendiri.

"Bahkan kau tidak memanggilku 'eomma'." ucapnya lagi-lagi seperti itu

"Mwo?.. 'Eomma'?"

"Memperlakukan bukan anakmu sendiri seperti ini, apakah itu adil?!"

.

.

 _ **Let Me Free**_

.

.

.

Namaku Lee Hongbin. Aku adalah seorang anak adopsi. Mungkin keberuntunganku tidak ada pada waktu itu. Hingga aku di adopsi oleh seorang ibu.. bukan, seseorang yang begitu jahat. Setiap harinya aku pergi ke sekolah, lalu bekerja disebuah restoran.

Menurutku, dunia ini begitu sempit. Setelah melakukan dua hal itu, aku pulang ke rumah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Bahkan aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah pada malam hari. Apakah aku gadis?, aku ini lelaki.. dengan hidup yang begitu mengerikan.

Kemarin, ada seorang murid baru dikelasku. Ia sangat cepat akur dengan murid lain. Begitupun denganku. Menjabat tanganku dan tertawa kecil. Aku tidak pernah melihat orang seperti itu sebelumnya. Perkenalan yang begitu menyenangkan.

Waktunya istirahat. Hampir setiap harinya aku membawa buku kosong ke halaman atap sekolah. Buku kosong, tidak ada tulisan sama sekali. Ku jadikan kertas-kertas tak bersalah itu menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas, lalu ku terbangkan. Didalam pesawat kertas itu, ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ku lakukan. Tapi mungkin sekarang masih tidak bisa.

"Hey!"

Panggilan itu memikat perhatianku. Ternyata ia, Kim Wonshik. Lagi-lagi ia menemuiku disini.

"Apaan?" jawabku tetap fokus dengan pesawat kertas ditanganku

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat pesawat kertas itu?"

Tanyanya yang entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Untuk apa aku membuat pesawat-pesawat kertas ini?, apakah aku ingin menebang satu pohon? Atau hanya sekedar bermain? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabku aneh sambil menutup buku kosong itu

Sebuah pertemuan yang agak canggung. Tapi terlihat sangat dekat. Tak banyak orang seperti Wonshik yang ingin berteman baik denganku. Tapi aku tidak yakin, akan ada orang yang khawatir denganku diluar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, teguran keras itu. Kembali memasuki telinga tak bersalahku. Untuk kesekian kalinya juga, air mataku keluar karena ucapan pedasnya. Apa perlu kukatakan, hampir setiap malam aku seperti ini. Membuat makan malam yang berbeda selera dengan majikanku. Pipiku memerah karena tamparan keras itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kehidupanku sebenarnya. Aku selalu diperintahkan untuk belajar dengan keras. Membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan, mencuci baju dan lain sebagainya. Tapi apa aku ini robot?. Sebuah robot pun perlu istirahat!. Begitupun denganku.

Bukannya membesarkanku seperti anak sendiri, tapi memperbudakkanku. Itu sangatlah tepat.

Sudah keberapa kalinya aku didorong keras keluar rumah. Apa makhluk hidup sepertiku tidak berguna? Kenapa diriku begitu lemah dan mudah?, aku sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Tangan yang kotor penuh dengan kemarahan itu, terus mendorongku untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Hingga aku terdorong keluar rumah sampai aku terjatuh ke jalan beraspal. Ku tatap lagi orang itu dengan kebencian. Aku melihat, mata bahkan seluruh tubuhnya tak ada rasa ampun. Lalu dia tutup pintu dengan keras.

Ketika aku ingin bangkit dengan tenaga yang tersisa, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menyuntuh kedua bahuku. Apakah ada orang yang belum tidur dijam selarut ini?. Hangat telapak tangannya membuat bahuku tak menggigil lagi.

Belum sempat aku melihat siapa itu, ia langsung membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Hongbin-ah, kau baik-baik saja kan?. Ada yang sakit kah?"

Tanyanya beruntun dengan suara yang sangat ku kenal. Aku menoleh. Dan melihat wajah orang baik itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Wonshik. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku ditempat dan dijam selarut ini?.

Kemudian aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak ku sangka darah segar bercucuran disekitar telapak tanganku. Mungkin karena tanganku tergesek dijalan beraspal yang belum rapi ini. Melihat itu, Wonshik menjadi sangat kaget. Langsung saja ia memegang lenganku dan membawaku ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menutup mataku erat-erat sambil mengigit bibir bawahku. Menahan rasa sakit ditelapak tanganku. Walaupun hanya terkena air, rasanya sangat pedih. Setelah itu, lalu Wonshik bersihkan darah-darah segar itu dari kulit tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan sapuan lembut yang menyentuh lukaku. Setelah bersih semua, Wonshik bersihkan lagi telapak tanganku dengan serbet basah.

"Gwaenchana?"

Tanyanya khawatir dengan keadaanku. Lalu aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang berarti iya.

"Jujurlah." Pintanya yang sempat membuatku kebingungan

"... tidak"

"Sudah berapa kali kau dikeluarkan dari rumah?." Tanyanya yang membuatku sempat terkejut

 _Bagaimana ia tahu?_

Aku tak menjawabnya.

"Sudah berapa kali majikanmu memukulmu dengan botol soju?"

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaannya membuatku semakin terkejut. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau hidup seperti itu?"

Tanyanya lagi yang membuatku membeku. Ku tatap matanya yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan rasa takut. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada seseorang yang menanyakanku hal itu.

 _Apakah.. ia malaikat?_

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi decitan itu menguasasi suasana sekarang. Aku, Wonshik dan anggota keluarga lainnya tengah menikmati sarapan bersama.

Banyak hal yang tak aku lakukan bersama majikanku. Salah satunya ini. Makan bersama. Tiap pagi, siang dan malam aku selalu makan sendirian. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Aku baru sadar ternyata rumah Wonshik jaraknya cukup dekat dengan rumahku.. ah tidak, itu rumah majikanku. Apakah itu fakta yang membuat Wonshik sedikit banyak tahu tentangku ketika berada dirumah? Mungkin saja.

"Hongbin-ah!"

"N.. ne?" panggilan dari ibu Wonshik itu memecah lamunanku

"Makan lagi." Balasnya sambil tersenyum

.

.

 _Apakah beliau seorang malaikat juga?_

.

.

.

Setelah sibuk setengah harian direstoran, saatnya aku pulang. Pulang ke rumah majikanku. Tak lupa aku perlu membeli sesuatu yang sangat penting ketika berada dirumah nanti.

Bunyi-bunyi gesekan antar botol didalam plastik hitam yang ku pegang sekarang ini menyertai langkahku. Jalan mendaki ini sudah sangat sering ku lewati. Aku terus berjalan dengan tenaga yang masih ada sambil terus kantongan plastik yang didalamnya botol-botol minum berisikan soju.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai. "Berikan ini dengan baik, lalu langsung pergi ke kamar. OK?", ucapku tiba-tiba membuat rencana dalam batin.

Belum sempat tangan kananku memegang knop pintu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegang lenganku lebih dulu. Langsung saja ku lihat orang itu. Dan ternyata..

.

.

.

.

.

-Wonshik POV- 

Lagi-lagi aku menuangkan cairan beralkohol ini ke cangkir kecilnya Hongbin. Begitupun dengan punyaku. Melihat itu, Hongbin langsung mengambil cangkirnya.

"Jjan!"

Ucapnya terdengar sangat gembira walaupun ia sudah setengah mabuk. Lalu kami berdua meminumnya dengan cepat. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak minum soju.

Ketika aku membawa Hongbin kerumahku sambil membawa dua botol soju didalam kantongan plastik hitam, ibuku langsung bertanya kenapa lagi dengan Hongbin. Ketika ibu melihat kantongan plastik yang ku pegang saat itu, ibuku langsung mengerti. Lalu ibuku menyuruhku dan Hongbin untuk langsung masuk ke kamar.

Dari raut wajahnya Hongbin yang ku lihat sekarang, tampak memiliki masalah yang sangat banyak. Hongbin minum lebih banyak daripada aku. Jujur, aku tidak terlalu suka untuk minum soju. Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa berniat untuk minum bersama dengan Hongbin.

Aku mengambil botol soju yang masih ada isinya dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkit kecil milik Hongbin.

"Wonshik-ah!", panggilnya yang membuatku langsung menatapnya

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membalas kebaikanmu.. tapi kau itu sangatlah baik." Ucapnya setengah sadar kepadaku yang sempat kebingungan.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau tinggal disekitar sini. Cukup dekat dengan rumah majikanku. Apa kau sering mendengar teriakan dari rumah majikanku?.. atau suara terjatuh?.. atau yang semacamnya?"

Tanyanya beruntun sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang seakan-akan menggambarkan pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan kepadaku. Akhirnya, tujuanku untuk menemaninya minum perlahan-lahan tercapai. Lalu ku balas semua pertanyannya dengan anggukan.

"Hey! Kau seharusnya menjawabku dengan benar.."

"Ne!"

"Bagus!.. Kau memang anak yang baik."

Hening sempat menguasai suasana.

"Menurutmu, dunia ini luas atau sempit?" tanyanya yang sempat membuatku kebingungan.

"Dunia itu sa~ngat kecil! Bahkan lebih kecil dari debu." Ucapnya menjawab sendiri yang membuatku semakin bingung apa yang sedang Hongbin bicarakan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Maksudku, aku ingin bebas." Jawabnya yang langsung menarik perhatianku

"Kau tau betapa lelahnya hidupku ini?.. Seharian disuruh terus-terusan. Tapi apa aku ini robot?, aku ini manusia!. Manusia perlu kebebasan, apakah itu benar?" tanyanya begitu banyak sambil terus minum

Lagi-lagi Hongbin berbicara tentang kehidupan aslinya. Rasa ingin tahuku tentang dirinya terus meluap.

"Mungkin.. tapi kenapa kau disuruh setiap harinya?" jawabku disambung dengan pertanyaan

"Sebenarnya, aku ini anak adopsi."

 _Kenapa aku tidak tahu?_

"Dan disaat itu, aku mendapati orang tua yang terlihat baik. Tapi kenyatannya, sangatlah berbeda dari luar.. Tch! Kenapa sekarang ini, orang tua banyak yang berbeda?" tambahnya sambil menghempas cangkir kecilnya

"Jadi apa alasan kau diadopsi?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku.. terlalu bodoh.. waktu itu. Mungkin karena.."

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Hongbin terjatuh ditengah-tengah ucapannya begitu saja. Langsung tidak sadarkan diri begitu ku panggil. Mungkin ia sudah tidak tahan, batinku mencoba menebak entah itu benar atau tidak.

"Hongbin-ah, Hongbin-ah!" panggilku lagi seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya

Walaupun aku melakukannya, tetap saja ia tidak bangun.

Tapi ada hal yang membuatku sempat terkegut. Belum sempat Hongbin menyelesaikan ucapannya, ternyata air mata telah membentuk sungai kecil dipipi mulusnya. Jujur, aku bisa merasakan sulitnya hidup Hongbin ketika ia sudah besar seperti ini.

Semenjak aku pindah rumah kesini, tiap malamnya aku selalu mendengar teriakan-teriakan keras dari beberapa suara disatu rumah. Suara hempasan botol soju, hempasan benda keras, dan semacamnya, menyertai juga. Kemarahan yang melewati batas. Tak bisa terkontrol lagi.

Setelah ku hapus bekas air mata dipipi Hongbin, lalu aku bawa Hongbin, ku baringkan diatas kasur dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Dimalam dengan hawa yang meninggi ini, ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih, cardigan hitam, celana trainee panjang dan sendal. Kenapa kau berpakaikan seperti itu..

"Kau begitu lemah.."

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV- 

Sorot cahaya bulan yang minim hanya menerangi mereka berdua. Desahan-desahan kecil terus keluar dari mulut tak bersalah sang korban. Pemangsa dengan nafsunya terus memainkan sang korban layaknya sebuah boneka.

Kedua tubuh atletis mereka ter-expose begitu saja. Bibir manis mereka masih saja berperang dalam keheningan. Tentu saja tangan sang pemangsa yaitu Wonshik terus mendorong kepala sang korban Hongbin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Lalu Wonshik melepas ciumannya yang membuat Hongbin langsung mengambil nafas. Begitupun dirinya. Setelah itu, lidah elastis Wonshik berjalan menuju leher jenjang Hongbin, dijilatnya dengan lembut dan membuat jejak disana.

Sedari tadi, Hongbin terus menahan godaan Wonshik yang begitu kuat. Tenaganya tidak cukup banyak untuk melawan Wonshik. Menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sesekali mengeluarkan ucapan-ucapan aneh.

Tiba-tiba Wonshik menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Hongbin dan menatap lawannya seraya mengambil nafas. Melihat itu, Hongbin membalas. Beberapa detik terdiam, tiba-tiba tangan kiri Hongbin bergerak lambat ke belakang kepalanya Wonshik. Lalu mendorong kepala Wonshik dan bermain kembali dengan bibirnya.

Dimainkannya lidah yang menyatakan ia ingin berperang keras. Bagi Wonshik, itu tidaklah susah. Ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hongbin. Tentu saja, jari-jari nakal Wonshik tidak akan diam selama itu. Sedangkan Hongbin, jari-jarinya terus meremas rambut Wonshik menahan rasa sakit.

Desahan tak tertahankan itu, kembali keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hongbin POV- 

Cahaya alami dari matahari itu membuatku terbangun. Ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan seraya mengambil jiwaku kembali. Setelah cukup sadar, aku baru tahu ada seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tanganku. Selain itu, aku juga tidak mengenakan baju. Karena sekarang musim panas, terkadang aku tidak mengenakan baju atasan untuk tidur.

Tapi, kenapa aku disini? Dikamar yang tidak ku ketahui. Ketika aku ingin bergerak, entah kenapa kakiku terasa sakit. Dengan posisi ke samping seperti ini, aku perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang memegang tanganku. Tapi aku tidak ingin memutar kepalaku. Alhasil aku mencoba untuk mengubah posisiku.

Setelah mengubah posisiku seperti semula, aku menoleh kesamping. Ternyata orang yang memegang tanganku itu adalah Wonshik. Ia masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi sepertiku sekarang. Tegap dengan kasur.

Ku lihat, Wonshik juga tak mengenakan baju atasan. Apa yang ku lakukan dengannya malam kemarin?, semua yang terjadi ketika malam kemarin tak bisa ku ingat. Mungkin karena waktu itu aku minum terus sampai mabuk. Genggamannya terasa cukup erat. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin melepasnya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang ku ingat waktu semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena hari ini hari minggu, Wonshik mengajakku untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan permainan. Jujur, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sekitar sini. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung kesini. Menoleh kanan-kiri terus-terusan.

"Kau mau main apa?" tanya Wonshik tiba-tiba yang sempat mengejutkanku

"Eoh? Mmm, terserah kau saja." Jawabku bukan berserah diri

"Kau tidak pernah kesini kan sebelumnya?" tanya Wonshik dengan topik lain yang membuatku sempat malu

"Iya.." jawabku malu

Tiba-tiba Wonshik memegang tanganku dan menyeretku ke sebuah tempat permainan basket.

"Ini kan yang kau mau?" tanya Wonshik sambil menunjuk mesin mainan yang ada dihadapanku

Mendengar itu, aku membalasnya dengan tertawa yang berarti iya. Mungkin Wonshik tahu kalau aku suka bermain basket, batinku menjadi senang. Bola-bola berwarna orange itu terus bergelinding kebawah. Aku mengambilnya dan melemparnya ke lingkaran gol. Bermain dengan cerianya. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak mengeluarkan senyuman ini. Hingga lesung pipitku terlihat.

Setelah selesai dengan permainan basket, lagi-lagi Wonshik menyeretku ke permainan yang lain. Antusias Wonshik untuk mengajakku bermain kesini, bisa ku rasakan. Mencoba hampir semua permainan disini layaknya anak kecil. Saking asyiknya, tak ku sadari waktu melayang begitu cepat.

Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Saat aku dan Wonshik pulang ke rumah. Tapi sebelum itu, kami pergi sebentar ke toko es krim untuk membeli 2 es krim yang berbeda rasa. Sepanjang jalan, kami tidak berbicara dan hanya menikmati es krim. Tiba-tiba kami terlewati sebuah lapangan basket.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Wonshik kembali menyeretku menuju lapangan basket itu. Kemudian mengambil bola orange yang terletak didekat tiang gol dan meleparkannya kepadaku. Dengan tanggap, aku menangkapnya. Sekarang, aku tahu apa yang ingin Wonshik inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini." ucap Wonshik seraya menyerahkan sebotol minuman bersoda kepada Hongbin dan duduk disampingnya

"Gomawo" balasku sambil mengambil

"Huft.. tak terasa kita bermain sampai selarut ini. Dari jam 9 pagi sampai 11 malam.. Bukankah terdengar lucu?" ujar Wonshik yang disambung dengan tawa kecilnya

"Hari ini, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." ucapku sambil mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya kepada Wonshik

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah bermain seperti anak kecil. Dan juga aku tidak pernah keluar rumah pada jam segini. Sedikit asing bagiku." Jawab diriku dengan jujur yang membuat Wonshik langsung menoleh

"Tapi.. kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat permainan itu?" bertanya karena penasaran

"Itu.. untuk.."

Ku tatap dia dengan rasa penasaran.

"Membuatmu senang."

Tik! Air mataku tiba-tiba jatuh tanpa peringatan.

 _Apakah ada malaikat sungguhan disini?_

"Kau tau kan aku mabuk kemarin, tapi.. apa yang terjadi pada malam kemarin?"

Tanyaku lagi kepada Wonshik dengan rasa penasaran yang lebih dari sebelumnya sambil menghapus air mataku. Mendengar itu, Wonshik tak menjawab. Ia tatap kembali diriku yang sedari tadi menunggu balasan darinya. Menatap tajam mata bulatku.

Lalu pupil mata Wonshik beralih ke bawah. Apakah itu jawabannya?, batinku berbicara aneh. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekat dan mencium bibirku. Membuatku sempat terkejut. Tapi aku baru sadar. Aku telah mendapatkan jawaban yang sama untuk pertanyaan lain.

Satu hal yang ku ingat saat pagi tadi, rasanya sama seperti ini. Lembut dan halus.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi dari banyak benda yang berjatuhan. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan ciuman Wonshik dan berlari tanpa permisi menuju sumber suara. Tak ku ketahui, Wonshik langsung membuntutiku. Setiba ditempat dimana suara itu muncul, Wonshik segera berlari ke dalam tempat itu. Ternyata itu adalah rumahnya. Aku pun juga ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Eomma?!"

Tak tahu kenapa panggilan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku karena yang membuat semuanya takut adalah majikanku. Ku lihat ayah, ibu dan adiknya Wonshik terdiam dipojok seperti patung dengan perasaan takut akan perbuatan kedua majikanku.

"Eomma! Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" ucapan Wonshik itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku

Ia berlari menghampiri keluarganya.

"Disini kau rupanya! Ayo pulang!" ucap majikanku seraya memegang tanganku dan pergi keluar tanpa permisi

"Lepaskan!" perintahku agak keras sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan majikanku dengan keras

"Kau kenapa huh? Kau tau ibu sangat khawatir padamu?"

"Apa? Ahh, orang jahat ini ternyata khawatir padaku saat aku menghilang..Tch!" ujarku mulai marah

Tiba-tiba majikanku menampar wajahku dengan sangat keras setelah mendengar ucapan pedasku hingga membuatku hampir terjatuh. Rasa sakit dan pedih langsung menyuasai wajahku.

"Beraninya kau berucap seperti itu! Apa kau tidak menghargai kedua orang taumu ini huh?!" kata orang dihadapanku menyebut diri mereka 'orang tua' kepadaku dengan rasa marah yang sudah meluap-luap

"Orang tuaku? Kau bilang orang tua?!"

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya dijatuhkan, dilecehkan, dilakukan dengan keras setiap harinya.. dan kau bilang 'orang tua' ku?.. KALIAN BUKAN ORANG TUAKU!"

Plak! "Dasar pengkhianat!"

 _Aku harus mengatakan semuanya. Biar mereka tau rasa sakit yang sebenarnya._

"Alasanku pergi, karena aku tidak ingin diperlakukan sepeti ini lagi. Setiap malam selalu ditegur, apa kau tidak bosan huh?. Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini!.. Aku ingin bebas! Jadi tolong.. hik.."

"Biarkan aku bebas.."

Dengan langkah berat dan perasaan marah yang masih terus meluap, aku berjalan pergi dari sini. Pergi dari hadapan dua orang jahat itu. Sambil mengusap air mataku yang jatuh tanpa penyebab.

Akhirnya aku telah mengatakan semuanya. Perkataan yang selama ini tak bisa ku katakan hingga terpendam dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Dalam langkahku, aku terus mengatur nafas. Entah berperasaan senang ataupun sedih, aku tidak tau.

Hingga tiba-tiba ada yang memegang tanganku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan itu ternyata Wonshik. Langsung saja ku lepaskan dengan keras. Karena sekarang aku tidak bisa mengkontrol diriku sendiri. Lalu melanjutkan langkahku

Tak menyerah, ia langsung memelukku dari belakang. Membuat langkahku terhenti dan tubuhku terkunci oleh kedua tangannya. Aku mencoba untuk keluar tapi tak bisa karena pelukannya sudah terlalu kuat.

"Kajima Hongbin-ah.."

 _Malaikat itu.._

Tik! Air mataku terjatuh lagi ketika mendengarnya. Aku bisa merasakan kerinduan dari diri Wonshik sekarang. Ia tidak ingin aku pergi. Aku menoleh kesamping untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia menangis dipundakku. Pundakku terasa hangat akibat cucuran air matanya.

"Saranghae Hongbin-ah.."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..  
"Remember" [Let Me Free 2]


	2. Attention

Halo saya author Raviennest.

Saya sangat banyak berterima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah membaca fanfictions saya dan menunggu kelanjutannya dengan SANGAT SETIA DAN SAVAR.

Sekarang ke topik utamanya.

"Author kenapa gak dilanjutiin?.. pls dilanjutin doong" (dan sejenisnya)

Pertanyaan tersebut sudah banyak terdapat dibeberapa ff yang saya bikin yang mana masih tidak ada kelanjutannya. Saya sangat MEMINTA MAAF atas ketidaklanjutan ff yang masih gantung. Bahkan saya ingin berlutut kepada para readers yang sudah sangat sangat sangat sungguh sungguh setia dan savar menunggu saya untuk membuat kelanjutannya.

Berbagai alasan kenapa saya tidak bisa melanjutkan ff yang gantung…

Writerblock - FF Re To-You sudah ada 5 chapter dan entah kenapa saya menjadi bingung bagaimana skandal selanjutnya dan memikirkan kata"nya. FF Let Me Free, karena tuh ff udah lamaaaaaaaaa bangetz dah gak saya lanjutkan, jadi saya melupakannya dan tidak tau lagi. Tapi saya ingat kalau saya sudah bikin cover nya dan sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan clue untuk kelanjutan Let Me Free. Walaupun sudah mendapatkan clue, tetap saja saya writerblock.

Kerjaan Sekolah - ini sudah jadi masalah wajar untuk para author yang masih bersekolah. Saya bersekolah di SMK (sekolah kejurusan) dan sekarang kelas 11. Saat kelas 11, saya magang dan baru beberapa hari ini saya baru balik ke sekolah. Dan tugas pun menumpuk banyak. Dan juga tanggal 5 Des ini saya menghadapi UAS. Entah saya bisa fokus menghadapi UAS nya atau tidak, saya pun tidak tau.

Karena saya telah beralih aliran(?) dari Korea menjadi Jepang, hal itu membuat saya SANGAT akan lupa ff's saya. Tapi saya tetap membuat ff bercast kan idol korea (jadi jangan khawatir, palingan binnie ama ravi).

Kemungkinan saja, saya tidak akan lanjut menulis untuk kelanjutan Re To-You dan Let Me Free. Tapi, karena banyak readers yang minta kelanjutan Let Me Free, akan saya beri peluang.

Untuk kelanjutan FF Let Me Free, silahkan readers tuliskan ide kalian untuk kelanjutan ff tersebut. Clue yang saya dapat adalah judul dan quote nya yaitu Let Me Free 2 : Remember - _"We meet in short time, but we separate in long time"_. Berbagai ide yang readers berikan akan saya kembangkan dan membuat kelanjutannya. Saya meminta seperti itu, karena saya sedang writerblock dan saya ingin membuat readers semakin puas dengan kelanjutannya yang mana topiknya diambil dari berbagai ide-ide dari readers. Saya pun tidak keberatan kalau tidak ada yang memberikan ide. Tapi inipun untuk keringanan saya dalam menulis kelanjutannya. Jika ingin menulis ide nya, tolong dengan jelas, singkat dan padat.

Jika kalian juga ingin membuat ide untuk FF Re To-You, saya sungguh berterima kasih.

Bahkan jika ingin menawarkan ide untuk kedua ff tersebut, juga tidak apa-apa hehe..

Sebelumnya maaf kalau tiba-tiba saya membuat yang seperti ini. Saya ingin membuat para readers mengerti akan kondisi saya sekarang. Bukannya saya ingin dimanjakan, tapi inipun jawaban saya untuk kepada readers yang terus bertanya-tanya.

Sekian dari saya, Raviennest.  
Terima kasih atas perhatian, kesabaran, kesetiaan anda kepada saya.


End file.
